1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the configuration of the forward and rear vertical posts of a roll over protection system (ROPS) of a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operator's stations of most work vehicles are provided with a ROPS. Typically the ROPS is mounted to the floor of the operator station and comprises two or four vertically extending posts that are coupled to one another by longitudinally and laterally extending members. To provide sufficient strength to protect the operator in a large work vehicle the vertical posts have a large cross section and disrupt the operators vision lines to the work implements. This is especially true with backhoe loaders. Operators of backhoe loaders drive and work the loader while facing forward. When operating the backhoe, the operator rotates the seat 180 degrees and faces rearward. Therefore it is important for the operator to have good vision lines to the front during driving and loader operations and to the rear during backhoe operations.